Flirtatious Behavior
by rosadellic
Summary: Brock Lesnar/OC. Daniella can't stop flirting with The Beast. Takes place before the Royal Rumble 2003.


Daniella smiled sensually, pushing herself off the stack of storage crates in the open hallway she was currently standing in and sauntered over towards the one person she loathed the most. Smirking and tossing a few waves of dark chocolate hair behind her, she interrupted what the other female was doing by sighing loudly and purposely knocking over some bottles of cleaning equipment.

Torrie Wilson jumped when she first heard the sound and quickly turned around in her spot but her eyes narrowed when she spotted who had been the cause of it. Torrie sighed then and set down the compact mirror she had been looking in before meeting her adversary's beautiful yet dangerous hazel eyes. "Is there _something_ I can do for you, Daniella?"

Daniella only smirked in response the sarcasm lacing the other women's voice so she just stepped a few inches back and clasped her hands behind her waist, her curvaceous figure being treated wonderfully in a three quarter sleeved jump suit that was all black, complete with a pair of black strapped heels and natural but glowy makeup.

"I don't need anything from the likes of you, Torrie. I just stopped by to see that mess you're making out of your face." Laughing, Daniella crossed her arms again when Torrie's cheeks burned at the mean insult but she held her chin up and began applying a light shade of lipstick to her lips.

"Go ahead and make all of the comments you want, I'm not dealing with this right now. Excuse me." Torrie said after finishing the final touches to her makeup and with a sharp glare sent towards the other woman, she turned and took off down the hallway towards the gorilla position.

Daniella only scoffed as she watched the blonde with narrowed eyes before she just smiled again as someone more interesting walked through the adjacent hallway. She brushed both her hands down her black jumper and checked the three inch heels she was wearing before she stepped into the same hall. Trying to look like she wasn't paying attention, Daniella instead gasped out when she ran face first into something that felt like a brick wall.

Well, it wasn't a brick wall but it could have been. Daniella was knocked to the cold tile floor on instant and was lucky enough to miss the edge of a water fountain. "Oh shit - I mean, sorry about that." Daniella looked up at the confused but otherwise impassive expression of Brock Lesnar's face. Once the larger male saw who he had bumped into to, he bent forward and reached a hand out towards her.

"It's alright but you almost knocked my head off." Daniella chided, now holding a genuine smile when he pulled her back to her feet with ease. She was always marveled at how strong, fierce and competitive Brock was but at the same time, there was a gentle side to him that not a lot of people got to see. Daniella, however, was lucky to be one of those few people.

"It seems I have a habit of doing this or maybe you're just clumsy." Brock spoke with a hint of a smile and Daniella almost pouted at his attempts to hold back emotion. Why was he always like this around her? She thought she was becoming a nuisance to him after trying to strike up conversation with maybe a little extra lip gloss and fluttering eyelashes but he hardly reacted to her. It was like she was invisible or he just wasn't interested in her.

Maybe it was her outfit. As Daniella glanced down between Brock and her choice of attire, her eyes widened as she noticed him staring at her before quickly looking at the promotional poster for the Armageddon taped to the wall. Or maybe it wasn't her outfit. Daniella knew that look all too well; it was the same way Vince McMahon stared at her when she first came to the WWE and the same look that many of the male audience members gave her when she sauntered down the ramp.

Daniella smiled again, twirling a lock of her hair in her index. "Well, I guess The Beast has something he enjoys after all." Brock could feel his face heat up a little bit at the remark but he bit back his nervous grin and looked around to make sure no one was present. He couldn't afford Paul Heyman seeing the two of them together because he knew he would despise it. Paul never said he hated Daniella but sure wasn't fond of her either.

"I mean - you - I didn't mean to stare but you look really good tonight." Hope filled Daniella's eyes and she smiled genuinely. "Really? Do you think so?"

Brock nodded. "You always look good - I meant, you always look good in whatever you wear." Daniella continued to smile, unable to hide her elation at the thought of Brock getting nervous over her. He actually thought she was attractive, something that she never thought she would hear from a man like himself. Brock was a very private man, not so much when he was out in the ring, his kept most aspects of his personal life on the down low.

Daniella respected him for that but there was always something inside of her that wanted to explore him and get to know him on a better level. The two had already been in the same ring together for an inter gender match but other than that, they were barely around each other. She had Paul Heyman to blame for that one, seeing as he liked to keep Brock on a leash and away from anyone who would endanger their work relationship.

But who said Daniella didn't like leading a dangerous life? She smiled again and stepped closer to Brock before trailing one manicured finger nail down his muscular chest, which was covered in a tight black t-shirt. "Brock, I think you're one of the company's best and I know you'll be WWE Champion again."

Brock just watched as she continued to run her fingers across his chest, feeling a little warmer now that the beautiful woman was touching him. "Thank you." Was all he could say because he was too busy looking down at her. Not that he never stared before but Brock had always thought Daniella was incredibly attractive. She wasn't all that tall but her body made up to the height loss and not to mention she wasn't too bad in the ring. He had watched her on the monitor before and was impressed when they teamed together.

"And you're so strong with such an incredible body. I bet you could carry me around easily with these arms of yours." Continuing with her flirting, Daniella reached out and ran both hands down his strong arms, smiling at the feel of the firm and hard muscle. Brock could feel his heart beat getting quicker and he cleared his throat. "Thanks again. I - I don't know if you have anything scheduled for later tonight but if you want, maybe we could - "

Brock couldn't believe what he was about to ask her out in the open or anyone to witness but Daniella's excited laughter cut him off before he could finish. Daniella took a step back, smiling because she had gotten him to loosen up around her. "I would love to, Brock! You've just made me the happiest girl in the world!" She looked up into his beautiful blue eyes, smiling even brighter than before. "What are we going to do?"

"Well," Brock thought as he continued to be wary of his surroundings, "I've never had the chance to ask you so how about dinner? You look like the type who enjoys Italian." She felt her cheeks get a little pink because he was right in his suggestion.

" _Oh_ Brock, I didn't know you were such a sweetie. Let's hope Paul doesn't find out about this because I know how much of a hot head he can be." Daniella smiled flirtily before she took a few more steps back and brushed her hands down her outfit again.

Brock missed the feeling of her smooth, delicate hands running over his arms but he kept that hidden and nodded in agreement. Paul was a good advocate towards him but he didn't need him showing up at any minute to spoil his soon to be date. Daniella was easy on the eyes and probably one of the few women on the Smackdown roster that wasn't scared of him but that was mostly because she could get a little wild and would rather flirt with him that run away from him.

"Paul is - We won't have to worry about him tonight. I was looking forward to finally spending some time with you." Brock's face turned a little red as he said that out loud but it was nothing compared to Daniella, who looked as red as a ripe tomato. They both regained their composure and Daniella was the first one to speak.

"Me too, Brock. I'll see you later?" When he just nodded in response, Daniella threw him another sensual smile before she sauntered away from him. Brock watch her go, taking in the firm yet soft shape of her toffee tanned legs.

"I've got a date." He said to himself once he made his way back to his lockeroom.

"Who's got a date?" Paul Heyman's voice suddenly rang out as he appeared beside Brock, a curious look etched across his face. Brock cursed himself lightly as he opened his lockeroom door and stepped, now a little annoyed when his manager just followed him.

"I said I'm going to be late to the gym." Brock lied through his teeth but was glad when Paul seemed to believe him and smiled maniacally.

" _Yes_! You need to build up all the strength you can if you plan on winning the Royal Rumble!" Paul saw money in his vision then and he clapped. "When you win, we could produce brand new shirts! You'll be the face of the WWE for sure!" Laughing loudly, Paul turned and strolled out of the room, leaving Brock there by himself.

Now maybe he could focus on Daniella.


End file.
